


Mr. C Is Gonna Get Some!

by tessdebelle



Series: Teacher!Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Hydra Agent May, Teacher Phil, Teacher!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: Hydra Agent Melinda May wants to come see her boyfriend while he's at work.





	

“Hello, professor.”

Phil looked up from his desk. He’d never had a student call him ‘professor’ before - being a high school teacher didn’t lend so much credibility, which was why he wasn’t surprised to find that it wasn’t a student calling him that but a woman his age. Melinda May was at the door to his classroom, smirking at him, carrying a lunchbag.

They’d been dating for going on four months now, and he couldn’t remember ever being this head-over-heels in love. He pushed his paperwork to the side of his desk as she came to join him, putting the bag down before settling into his lap. He grinned.

“Nice to see you too, Miss May.” He said pressing a longing kiss to her lips. She took off his glasses to run her hands properly through his hair, one hand gripping his tie. “I hope you didn’t make that yourself.” He said nodding to the lunchbag.

She gave him a look that could kill, and knowing her he wouldn’t be surprised if she actually had that ability. Even though she probably wouldn’t hurt him, Phil knew some of Melinda’s work, though not much. She could probably kill a man with just her pinky. “No. It’s takeout.” She said nipping his lower lip playfully. He kissed her hard, holding onto her hips to keep her there and was reminded of the randy teenagers in the school’s halls who usually were like this, constantly making out and all over each other. What a hypocrite he was for separating them and unable to keep his hands off of her.

She had just begun kissing her way down his collar - and god he couldn’t focus enough to tell her to stop because he’d get in trouble - when he heard voices that immediately halted entering his classroom. “Um, Lin?” He asked nudging her to stop her. His girlfriend turned around on his lap and swore under her breath as a group of students entered his classroom - seniors, luckily, so it wasn’t like they truly cared.

“Mr. C. is gonna get some!” One of them cheered coming up to give him a high five. Phil rolled his eyes and reciprocated it as Melinda looked at him fondly. “Damn, how did you get such a hot girlfriend?”

“By not saying phrases like ‘gonna get some’ and referring to her only as ‘hot’.” He said slightly mockingly as Melinda stood. “Dinner at my place?” He asked.

She nodded and turned to his student. “Try the glasses look. It might seem nerdy but between you and me?” She looked back at Phil, winking. “Nerds are the best in bed.“


End file.
